KingdomHearts: Why Not Me?
by Psycho Pumpkin
Summary: A new Keyblade. A new Keyblade master. A new journey. Folow the adventures of Kane as he tries to find a way to restore his world and also, his twin brother's heart.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

"..." talking

'...' thinking

... whispering

(...) Author's note/comment

"CAPS" SCREAMING

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: Why Not Me?**

Prologue

Hi my name is Kane and when I was born my twin brother died. For 10 years of my life I did not even know I had a dead twin brother, and for 4 I wondered what caused him to die & why I didn't die instead. But then 2 months after my 13th birthday I found the reason for his death, the heartless. How did I find out? While I was hanging out in the forest near my house I found a strange cave and inside that cave was a door and a man in a black hood that covered his entire body.

"W-who are you?" I asked him.

He did not reply.

"I said, who are you!"

"You are Kane, correct?" he finally replied.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"You have twin brother, if I'm not mistaken."

By this point I was freaked out, I thought of getting the hell out of there. But if I did I would have never gotten the chance to... I'm getting ahead of myself, anyways.

'Should I run or should I try to find out what killed my brother?'

"Sense you have never told anyone about your brother I suggest you inquire."

'How did he know what I was thinking about?'

Ok I know what you're probably thinking, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE DUMBASS!

"Listen who ever you are, you better stop what you're doing or else!"

"Or else what?"

"..."

"Exactly. Anyways I have information that could help you find your brother's heart."

"My brother's... heart?"

"Yes"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you brother was born a heartless was attracted to his heart."

"What's a heartless?'

"Heartless are those with no hearts, the take other's hearts and destroy worlds."

"You mean there are other worlds out there?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid to ask but... what happens when a heart is taken?"

"When someone loses there heart they become a heartless and there heart is lost forever... but there are hearts that cannot be lost no matter what."

"Then that means that my brother's heart could be out there somewhere?"

"There is a slim chance but it is possible"

For a small moment I thought that I could bring back my brother but then I remembered...

"How would I be able to get to other worlds?"

"By a gummi ship."

"Gummi ship"

"Exactly"

"...what's a gummi ship made of?"

"Gummi blocks."

"Oh..."

"Yes"

"..But where would I find such a ship?"

"There is a world called Traverse Town."

"So?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry"

"And in Traverse Town there is an expert on gummi ships named Cid, he might be able to help you."

"That's all good and well but there's just one tiny problem... HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OFF MY WORLD!"

"Calm down and I will tell you."

"Grrr..."

"There is a legend of a weapon called the keyblade."

"The keyblade?"

"...yes the keyblade" he said through gritted teeth, "the keyblade has the power to lock and unlock anything... even the door to the heart of any world."

"What happens when someone finds the heart of a world?"

"When someone finds the heart of a world that person can do anything to world as he or she pleases."

"What does this have to do with... wait I understand, if I could get to the heart of my word then I could make it so that there are gummi blocks in this world."

"Exactly"

"But who would make the ship?"

"...I will"

"You can make gummi ships?"

"Yes, yes I can."

"Cool. So... where's the keyblade?"

"What?"

"The K-E-Y-B-L-A-D-E."

"I don't have it."

"If you don't have how are we supposed to get to the heart to the world?"

"Well... you're supposed to get it."

"...how may I ask?"

"By cleansing your heart of evil thoughts."

"By I have never had an evil thought in my life."

"You also need to train your mind."

"Meaning?"

"...meditate every day."

"I knew there was a catch."

"When the keyblade comes to you... come here."

"...okay, goodbye"

"Bye."

And with that the mysterious man was gone.

For the next 8 months I trained myself, not only mentally but also physically, not knowing that my life will forever be changed by just one person.

* * *

Me, Myself and I: And that's the prologue for Kingdom Hearts: Why Not Me? Please R&R and... Stay tune for Chapter I: Betrayal 


End file.
